


Petunia's Boys

by MeloLuvBebe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Petunia Dursley, Magical Dudley Dursley, Nice Petunia Dursley, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloLuvBebe/pseuds/MeloLuvBebe
Summary: The appearance of a red headed baby on her doorstep turns one Mrs. Dursley's morning on it's head and some things just aren't meant to be the same from now on.Why I wrote this: I love reading redhead Harry stories and I think there can honestly never be enough fics where Petunia is a decent human being so here it is. I've renamed Dudley because no matter how much of a prat he is in canon nobody deserves to be named Dudley.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Petunia's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own absolutely no part of the Harry Potter ip and make no profit from this story, any and all recognizable characters are property of JK Rowling. Feedback and critiques are welcome. Friendly reminder that I am not English and thus am not intimately familiar with many of the -isms used in any one region of England, if you feel any part of the story is lacking due to the use of American terminology feel free to tell me.
> 
> This story is a more edited version of what I posted on Tumblr: https://marmalademagik.tumblr.com/post/613898825223077888/petunias-boys-summarywhy-i-wrote-this-i-love

Bright hazel eyes were the first thing Petunia Dursley noticed when she looked down from her open door to pick up the milk from her from the front doorstep. And how could she not notice them? They seemed to glitter with a warmth that she had only ever seen in one other person. She'd already swept him into her arms and begun to coo at him gently when she noticed a letter tucked in between the folds of his quite worryingly thin blanket.

The door was gently shut behind her as she hurried to sit down in the living room so she could read the letter. She layed the child on her lap, slipping the letter free from it's confines and reading through it quickly. Mrs. Dursley's eyes widened with every new sentence and her heart filled with dread until it sank down to the pit of her stomach. Her sister... was dead. Lily was gone and all she had left behind was her baby boy. Petunia looked down at little Harry with this new information and saw what she had been too hasty to notice before, the small tufts of lightly colored hair that she was sure would darken with time to resemble his mother's firey locks, those delicate round features that had garnered her sister endless praise from relatives and strangers alike, and damning hazel eyes. Those eyes shook her more than anything else for the last time they had gazed upon her they were filled with contempt and a sharp distaste. Now they shone up at her with so much trust that her heart broke.

Petunia hadn't hated Lily, not truely, but in her youth she had been jealous due to a perceived favoritism and later on she was a naive little thing willing to do anything to keep her first and only boyfriend, now husband, from leaving her, even if it meant estranging herself from her sister. Vernon had always hated magic of any kind, from the kind performed by cheap stage magicians to the animated magic of children's movies. He thought it all crackpot pandering to the idiotic, insane, and foolish people of the world and had no trouble expressing his opinions. So when he was informed during a family dinner that not only was magic real but that there was an entire hidden community of individuals who could perform it he cycled through several shades of livid before loudly exclaiming he wanted nothing to do with freaks or those associated with them.

The young panicked girl she had been at the time rushed after him as he stormed out pleading for him to stay, promising to do anything so long as he did not break off their relationship. And so started the rift that would see to it that neither sister would attend the others wedding or even be aware of the birth of a baby boy only some months apart from their own son.

A thump from upstairs broke Petunia out of her reverie and she once again locked her eyes onto the small figure in her arms. She despaired at the thought that Lily had died thinking that her only sister hated her but despaired even more at the thought of what Vernon might do if he found out where Harry had come from. Harry most likely had inherited his parent's magic and she was not oblivious to the fact that her own young son, Daniel, could very well be a muggleborn like her sister was.

It was with this thought in mind that one Petunia Dursley nee Evans steeled her nerves and walked upstairs to settle a now peacefully sleeping Harry into the crib alongside her Danny before hurrying downstairs to go through her morning routine, making sure to prepare an extra bottle. She realized now that she had been walked upon by Vernon Dursley for far too long in her life and was truly ashamed of herself for letting it happen. What had happened to the strong young woman her parents had raised? Why was she just now seeing her mistakes? How could one baby and a single letter change her mind so thoroughly? She didn't know the answers to these questions. Not yet. But she was determined now more than ever to do right by her son... no, sons. She had two sons now for if she was to honor her sister's memory than she would treat Harry as nothing less than her own. And if Vernon had a problem with it he could damn well sod off because Petunia Dursley was going to be the mother her boys deserved and they deserved only the best.


End file.
